


They who Painted the world Gray

by Teachou



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Death, End of the World, Hellas - Freeform, Other, Throne of Glass, empire of storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teachou/pseuds/Teachou
Summary: Everyone is gone, except Lorcan, and it's the end of the Throne of Glass world. A pretty tragic and short fanfic.





	They who Painted the world Gray

It was the wind that woke him. The merciless, cold wind that had haunted him since the day he first sat his foot down on this earth. A time long past, yet with a strong grip in his mind. He opened his coal black eyes and looked up at the enormous tree over him. The leaves coloured like honey, rattled by the wind in a low lullaby.  


As if it were blessed by the fire. Like the dead queen who laid buried beneath.  


He almost remembered her face, though it didn't matter anymore. She was long gone, and soon was he.  


The world was slowly rotting. It had always done, since She came to their earth . His pride had left him for long ago, and all his companions had too. He had never been blessed with friends, though he had tried in his own way.  


He reached out with a bruised hand to touch the fire above him, but there was no warmth that met him. Only love had warmed his old, tired heart once, barely a brief touch of it.  


A smell of death and horror slowly crept upon him, and for the first time in a very, very long while he felt terrified.  


The dead had come for him. They marched in a small group, knowing he stood no chance anymore. Dark as the night, they painted the world gray wherever they walked, and now they had come to claim the only light that remained on this earth.  


The tree above him started to rot.  


He, who once had been powerful and strong, had grown weak and tired. In a last attempt, as his instincts took control. He turned around on his stomach and tried to drag himself away.  


Only to see his companions and love staring at him, their faces unreadable. He tried to call out a name, but only agony met him, as the dead ripped his back open with their claws and spears. Spilling his blood on the gray grass. He only managed to let out a low groan, and saw his 'friends' disappear, like the wind carried the rotten leaves away.  


But he had not always been alone, in this unfair world. A warm hand touched his face, before his body was lifted off the ground. And he was carried away by death. By Hellas.  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this very short Lorcan fanfiction! I have always loved him as a character. I'm also thinking about writing a Lorcan/Elide fanfiction, not as sad as this one, but I would like to hear from you if you think I should try it or not. :)
> 
> If you like my work, then also check out my Nesta/Cassian fanfiction!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475204/chapters/25731873


End file.
